Tribulations d'un explorateur
by Flambee
Summary: Pairing: Akame M pour le bonus seulement. / Kamenashi se retrouve sur une île inconnue, sans comprendre un mot de la langue. Il y fait la connaissance de Jin, qui lui fait découvrir l'endroit.
1. Chapter 1

Salut. Moi c'est Kamenashi Kazuya, 24 ans, explorateur (amateur). Pourquoi amateur? Eh bien, disons que je ne suis pas (très) doué. Il m'arrive toujours des ennuis, même quand je pense avoir tout bien préparé. Par exemple, une fois, dans la jungle, je me suis senti vraiment con.

Ma guide, une vieille femme d'au moins soixante ans, m'avait prévenu contre les morsures de serpent. Elle avait ajouté, qu'au besoin, elle connaissait une technique ancestrale souveraine contre le mal. Je lui avais répliqué que j'avais un médicament bien plus efficace dans mon sac, sous-entendant que je ne croyais pas à ses pratiques de bonne femme. Évidemment, je me suis fait mordre (nb: à l'avenir, éviter de porter un pantacourt dans la jungle). Mais j'étais presque content: j'allais pouvoir lui montrer que la médecine d'aujourd'hui fait des miracles... sauf que j'avais oublié le flacon du médicament sur ma table de nuit, au gîte. Je me suis tourné vers ma guide avec un air désespéré, en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Ça me brûlait, quand même. Elle a tout de suite compris. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu sourire, un sourire du genre : " Je l'avais bien dit." Elle a ramassé certaines feuilles, laissé les autres de côté, sorti de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide brunâtre et a déposé le tout dans un bol en terre cuite. Une odeur écœurante se dégageait au fur et à mesure que la femme écrasait et mélangeait le contenu du récipient. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé d'avaler son espèce de bouillie dégoûtante. Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit, mais j'ai obéit. C'était pire que ce que l'odeur laissait présager.

« Je vais dégueuler », ai-je gémit.

Ma guide a levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, je suis gay. Non pas que ça me gêne moi, mais ce n'est pas bien vu partout. Il m'est même arrivé de dormir dans un poulailler pendant quinze jours après que le gars qui m'hébergeait l'a appris. En rentrant chez moi, j'avais des cernes de quinze mètres sous les yeux. Allez donc essayer de dormir quand à côté de vous ça ne caquette sans cesse. Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'odeur...

Enfin bref... Là, je me dirige seul, dans mon bateau à moteur, vers une petite île du Pacifique habitée uniquement par des pêcheurs. J'ai l'intention de passer une semaine avec eux, pour voir comment ils vivent, et pour visiter...

Et merde ! Voilà, quand je vous disais qu'il y avait toujours des emmerdes. Je vais devoir rester là plus longtemps que prévu: panne d'essence. Bien sûr, j'ai laissé le bidon de réserve sur le quai quand je suis parti de l'île qui me sert de relais. Il y a des fois où je me déteste vraiment. Heureusement, j'ai un émetteur radio! J'appellerai la base en fin de semaine. En attendant, faut que je la mette en sûreté et que j'accoste.

De loin, je peux déjà apercevoir le village. Les premières maisons, sur pilotis, sont bâties en haut de la plage de sable blanc. Les autres m'ont l'air plus modernes. Elles se trouvent un peu plus loin, à même le sol, et deux des bâtiments, plus grands que le reste, sont en pierre.

Ah, un enfant vient de me voir. Il est parti en courant vers les habitations. Je me demande s'ils sont sourds, parce que même moi, j'ai pu entendre le garçon hurler que... j'arrivais? Minute, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire?

Génial... Je viens de m'apercevoir d'autre chose: j'ai pas d'interprète! J'espère que y' en a un qui pourra me traduire, parce que la langue des signes pendant une semaine, merci, très peu pour moi. Gros soupir. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller.

Le temps que je tire mon zodiac sur la plage, une foule de gens s'est rassemblée pour m'accueillir. La majorité est pieds nus. Les hommes portent simplement un jean, les femmes des robes légères. Je les dévisage rapidement. Soudain, un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge attire mon attention. Il est vraiment beau, mais ne ressemble pas vraiment aux autres. Il a des cheveux noirs qui atteignent la base de son cou et rebiquent légèrement au bout, des lèvres magnifiques, mais c'est surtout son profond regard qui me fascine. J'ai envie de plonger dans ses pupilles noires si captivantes et de m'y noyer. Ça commence bien... Kamisama, faites qu'ils -et lui en particulier- ne soient pas homophobes.

Je détourne les yeux lorsqu'un villageois d'âge mûr s'approche de moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, mais il continue et me plante un bisou en plein sur la bouche. Je crois que c'est réglé pour la question de leur possible homophobie. Je reste figé, alors que les habitants s'avancent et imitent chacun leur tour le premier homme. Je devine alors qu'il doit s'agir d'un signe de bienvenue, comme ailleurs on se serre la main. Oh... ça veut dire que le beau brun va m'embrasser ... J'aimerai tellement savoir quel goût ont ses lèvres...Justement, il arrive... et me serre la main. Non! Embrasse-moi! J'exagère. C'est juste de l'intérêt pour l'instant, pas de l'amour. Si ça se trouve c'est un vrai salaud, bien que j'en doute fortement.

« Je ne tiens pas à te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est une tradition pour eux de souhaiter la bienvenue ainsi aux étrangers. Au fait, je m'appelle Akanishi Jin. »

Je ne serais pas mal à l'aise du tout, au contraire. En plus, il a une voix à tomber! Eh, mais je le comprends!

« Moi c'est Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya. Comment ça se fait que tu parles ma langue?

- Je suis Japonais aussi. Je me suis installé ici il y sept ans, dès que j'ai atteint ma majorité. »

Rapide calcul: il a juste deux ans de plus que moi.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me servir d'interprète? Parce que je ne comprends vraiment rien à leur charabia.

- Pas de problème. Je pourrai aussi te faire visiter, si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa.

- De rien, et puis c'est pas tout les jours qu'on reçoit un étranger; ça va mettre de l'animation.

- Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire! », dis-je, un peu vexé.

« Excuse-moi. Je voulais pas... », commence-t-il, sincèrement désolé.

«T'inquiètes pas, c'est bon.

- Je vais te présenter les habitants. L'homme qui t'a embrassé le premier, c'est le chef du village, Talok. La petite grosse en rose à côté, c'est sa femme. Celui à gauche près du palmier, Dave, est médecin. Il est d'origine américaine et parle anglais, donc si à un moment je suis pas disponible, adresses-toi à lui pour traduire. La jeune fille là-bas s'appelle Malui, elle s'occupe de l'école maternelle et sa mère, de l'école primaire. »

Jin me présente encore deux ou trois figures importantes. Je les salue tous d'un signe de tête, en souriant. Puis Talok s'approche de nous et s'adresse à Akanishi en faisant des gestes de la main vers les habitations. Jin se frappe le front de la main et hoche vivement de la tête. Il se tourne vers moi, attrape mes deux sacs et me fait signe de le suivre avec la valise.

« Je peux savoir où on va comme ça ?

- Tu n'a pas envie de voir ta maison ? », me demande-t-il avec le sourire.

Je soupire en rangeant mon dernier jean dans l'armoire. J'ai cru que je n'aurai jamais assez de place. Quelle idée j'ai eue d'emmener autant de vêtements ! Je suis sûr que je n'en utiliserait même pas la moitié...

La maison qui m'a été attribuée est en bois, comme les autres d'ailleurs. En entrant, on se trouve directement dans une petite pièce à vivre. La cuisine est équipée de l'eau courante et il y a une gazinière ! Quand il a vu mon air agréablement surpris, Jin s'est vexé. « On est pas des sauvages non plus ! »

Une des portes s'ouvre sur la chambre, l'autre sur la salle de bain (avec eau CHAUDE !). Le lit est tout simple, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est confortable ! Je n'ai qu'une envie: aller me coucher, alors qu'il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi. Je quitte à regrets mon nouveau nid pour aller rejoindre Jin. Il va m'emmener dans la forêt.

Je l'adore ! (ma maison, hein, pas Jin ! Quoique... )

* * *

Alors ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que le temps qu'il y fait fera oublier celui de dehors ! ^^ * regarde le thermomètre et frissonne ***

* * *

Je lève la tête et écarte une branche pour ne pas me la prendre dans la figure. Sauf que je ne vois pas la racine qui sort de terre, et évidemment, je m'étale lamentablement sur le sol.

« Pu...NAISE ! Saleté ! »

Akanishi me regarde en souriant. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever.

« Allez, on y est dans pas longtemps. Mais même ici, c'est beau, tu trouves pas ? »

Après m'être épousseté, je reste immobile quelques minutes, histoire de ne pas tomber à nouveau. Il n'a pas tort, je dois bien l'avouer.

Les arbres sont fins et s'élèvent très haut, comme s'il voulaient toucher les nuages. Les feuilles sont abondantes et d'un vert à la fois tendre et profond. Le soleil qui parvient à se frayer un chemin à travers la canopée crée des ombres un peu étranges. Le chant des oiseaux fait un brouhaha agréable.

Tout serait parfait... SANS CES BRANCHES A LA NOIX QUI DÉPASSENT DE PARTOUT !

Je m'aperçois soudain que Jin m'observe en souriant. Il détourne vivement le visage et s'éloigne en évitant TOUS les obstacles.

Je laisse mon regard dériver sur son dos. Il est large et d'un coup, j'ai envie d'aller me serrer contre lui. Je continue de regarder plus bas, et j'arrive inévitablement à ses fesses. Oh, ça va, hein ! Il est juste devant moi, j'ai que ça à regarder ! Heureusement qu'il me voit pas, j'ai les joues brûlantes, je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Bon sang, il a une façon de balancer ses hanches quand il marche...Faut que je respire! Voilà, c'est bon !

Après plusieurs minutes passées à mater Jin sans me ramasser une seule fois ( Youpi ! ), j'arrive au bord d'une chute d'eau, assez bruyante. A son pied, des rochers forment une sorte de bassin naturel. La rivière n'étant pas très large, les branches se rejoignent presque au milieu, ce qui donne à l'endroit un aspect assez intime. L'endroit est baigné par le soleil et l'eau scintille. C'est encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. C'est...comment dire ? Mon vocabulaire est trop pauvre pour exprimer la magnificence du lieu.

Nb: Lire (et apprendre si possible) le dictionnaire en entier dès que je rentre.

Jin prend la parole:

« J'adore venir seul ici pour réfléchir, ou pour me baigner. C'est un peu mon nid rien qu'à moi.

- Oh ? Merci de m'avoir montré, alors. Ça te déranges pas de savoir que maintenant je pourrais venir aussi ?

- C'est bon si c'est toi. »

Choc. J'ai bien entendu ? Surtout qu'il le dit avec un sourire super doux. Ce mec sourit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou quoi ? Enfin, il est si beau quand il le fait que je lui pardonne.

« De toute façon, je suis pas sûr que tu aies fait très attention au chemin en venant », ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

« Quoiii ? »

Oh non, s'il s'est rendu compte qu'effectivement, son cul m'intéressait beaucoup plus que le chemin, je vais mourir de honte !

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'explicite pas ce qu'il a dit. Il préfère me laisser me torturer l'esprit et me faire des nœuds au cerveau. Quel sadique !

« Tu veux te baigner ? L'eau est super bonne. »

Sa voix me ramène à l'instant présent. J'acquiesce, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire autre chose, Jin est déjà en train de se déshabiller.

La question cruciale du moment est: va-t-il enlever son boxer ? Vu qu'on a pas emmené de vêtements de rechange, je pencherais pour « oui ».

Il déboutonne son jean, descend sa braguette, l'enlève... et rentre dans l'eau ?

Meuh nan ! J'en pleurerais presque de frustration.

«Tu viens ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas de boxer pour après.

- On aura qu'à attendre un peu avant de se rhabiller. Il fait chaud, on séchera vite.

- La prochaine fois, je prendrais un maillot ! »

J'aurais voulu que le ciel soit nuageux, ou qu'il fasse plus froid; comme ça pas de soleil, donc pas de chaleur pour sécher vite, donc... pas de boxer !

Je me glisse à mon tour dans l'eau. Elle est chaude juste comme il faut. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une piscine. J'en fais la remarque à Jin.

« Elle est tellement agréable que même en hiver, on risque pas d'être malade. D'ailleurs, d'habitude, je me baigne nu. »

J'en étais sûr ! C'est juste parce que je suis là qu'il a gardé le minimum décent.

Faudra qu'un jour je le suive discrètement, et là... Je frémis d'anticipation.

Brusquement, un paquet d'eau m'inonde le visage. Je sursaute et pousse un cri.

Akanishi est mort de rire. Un vrai gamin, je vous jure ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je me venge, il riposte et ça finit en bataille d'eau. Mais les forces sont inégales: il a des mains plus grandes que les miennes, et m'envoie tant d'eau à chaque fois que je manque de me noyer. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, je passe derrière lui et appuie de toutes mes forces sur ses épaules pour le couler.

Alors que j'y suis presque, il se redresse et se secoue pour se débarrasser du parasite sur son dos, autrement dit moi. Je m'accroche, hors de question de lâcher prise aussi facilement ! Ma main glisse inconsciemment sur son torse, me permettant de mieux tenir. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever à cause de sa respiration désordonnée, ses pectoraux se contracter sous mes doigts. Le contact me fige : j'ai peur de me mettre à le caresser. Je n'oppose plus aucune résistance, et Jin parvient à me désarçonner. Je tombe et bois la tasse.

Après s'être assuré que je suis toujours vivant, il sort de l'eau. Une fois encore, je couve son postérieur du regard. Quel dommage que son boxer ne soit pas blanc !

Il faut vraiment que je me calme, ou la douche ne me servira pas vraiment à ce pour quoi elle est destinée.

Quand nous revenons au village, nous nous retrouvons pris dans une véritable marée humaine.

« Jin, pourquoi il y a autant d'enfants ?

- Il viennent juste de sortir de classe. Tu veux aller voir l'école ?

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe.

- Tu risques d'être déçu, elles sont toutes simples. »

Jin me fait entrer dans une salle, du côté des maternelles, où se trouve Malui.

En nous voyant, la jeune fille sourit. Akanishi s'approche et lui fait la bise. Une seconde, j'ai eu peur qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche. Ils se mettent à parler, à une vitesse affolante; puis j'ai droit à une visite guidée. Jin et elle me paraissent proches, trop, à mon goût.

En partant, je questionne délicatement Jin sur leur relation.

« Dis, elle est mignonne, tu trouves pas ?

- T'as pas de chance, elle est déjà prise.

- Par toi ?

- Non, c'est pas trop mon genre, les pipelettes comme elle. Enfin même les filles tout court. C'est juste une bonne amie. »

J'y crois pas ! Il est gay ! J'essaie de contenir mon euphorie, mais un petit sourire m'échappe malgré tout. Jin me dévisage de haut en bas.

« Mais tu devrais y arriver.

- A quoi ?

- A la ravir à son mec.

- Hum, dans mon cas, ce serait plutôt lui que je ravirais. »

Mieux vaux le mettre au courant maintenant.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, à mon avis. Tu verrais sa tête... »

Je l'ai invité à dîner pour le remercier. J'ai juste fait un curry, mais il l'a mangé comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Je me demande comment il se nourrit...

« C'est délicieux ! » s'est-il écrié.

Personnellement, je n'ai rien avalé : j'étais en contemplation béate devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il mange ! Je me suis focalisé sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient brillantes à cause de la sauce, et sa langue venait régulièrement les lécher. J'ai repensé à notre baignade dans la rivière, à ses fesses, à son torse...

Dès qu'il a eu fini, je l'ai gentiment mis à la porte.

Maintenant, je suis sous une douche bien froide...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je m'excuse vraiment du temps que j'ai pris à le poster ! ( surtout qu'il est fini depuis super longtemps...#SBAF# ) Pour me faire pardonner, je vais aussi poster un petit OS. Je suis pardonnée ? * nyeux du Chat Potté ***

**Et Merci Nipa/Niak pour tes reviews ^^**

* * *

Cette île recèle de nombreux endroits plus stupéfiants les uns que les autres, malgré sa superficie peu étendue. Hier, je suis retourné au bassin de Jin, pour prendre des photos. Je m'y suis rendu seul, histoire de m'assurer que je peux retrouver le chemin, pour une future observation d' Akanishi nu. Évidemment, j'ai mis un certain temps... mais maintenant, je pense être capable d'y aller sans me perdre.

A part ce petit contre-temps, il ne m'est rien arrivé de fâcheux. J'avais pensé à mon appareil photo, et je l'avais rechargé.

Et ce matin, j'ai suivi Jin dans la mangrove. Là, j'ai eu un léger souci: il y avait...des CRABES et j'étais...en SANDALES. Après mon premier cri de douleur, mon guide s'est rendu compte de ma tenue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches en sandales ?

- Te moques pas d'un être à la cervelle réduite ! » ais-je boudé.

Il m'a adressé un de ses fameux sourires et m'a passé une paire de chaussettes. Je l'aime !

Nous venons de nous arrêter pour déjeuner après avoir crapahuté deux heures entre les racines géantes des palétuviers. Je vous passe mes nombreuses gamelles... Je me demande comment Jin a fait pour me supporter, parce que je n'ai pas été spécialement agréable à cause de ça.

Alors que j'entame ma salade, j'entends un bruit étrange. Je me tourne, étonné, et m'aperçoit que Jin fait la grimace devant son sandwich.

« C'est dégueulasse !

- Il est à quoi ?

- Au jambon.

- Je vois pas pourquoi il serait mauvais alors. Tant que t'as pas fait un mélange du genre chocolat fromage... Fais voir. »

Il me tend son sandwich. En le voyant de plus près, je me mets à sourire. Je l'ouvre et éclate de rire, tout en étant légèrement dégoûté.

« Baka ! Tu m'étonnes que ce soit mauvais ! Déjà, ton pain est rassis. Ensuite, ton jambon a l'air vieux et t'as rien mis d'autre !

- Je suis pas doué pour la cuisine...

- J'ai remarqué. En attendant, tu ferais de ne pas y toucher, sinon tu risques d'être malade.

- Mais j'ai rien d'autre à manger... »

Je tombe des nues. J'avais raison de me poser des questions sur son alimentation, l'autre jour.

« T'as qu'à prendre de ma salade. J'en ai fait pas mal, et puis j'ai des gâteaux si ça suffit pas. »

Jin ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

« Oishi ! »

Personnellement, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi un mélange riz thon œuf olives est particulièrement bon, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de pouvoir admirer son visage béat de satisfaction.

Mis à part les quelques petits désagréments animaux et végétaux évoqués plus haut, une balade dans la mangrove ne manque pas de charme. J'ai aperçu plusieurs hérons et j'ai pu en photographier quelques uns, ainsi que quelques autres oiseaux. Ma carte mémoire est presque pleine. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle ne contient qu'une minorité des photos ayant rapport avec la mangrove et ses habitants. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

Elle est remplie de photos d' Akanishi. Je les ai prises à son insu, alors d'un côté je me sens un peu honteux, mais il est tellement photogénique... ! Ça serait un crime de ne pas rendre hommage d'une façon ou d'une autre à tant de beauté. Bon, le seul problème, c'est qu'il est de dos, au mieux de profil, mais jamais de face. Alors que son tee-shirt vert pomme le moule si bien...

En rentrant, nous passons devant l'école. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d' œil par la fenêtre. Ce qu'ils sont mignons !

Mon moment d'admiration est brisé par une annonce de Jin.

« Euh, au fait, pendant quelques jours, je vais avoir une formation sur l'île voisine. Je partirai tôt tous les matins et je reviendrai dans la soirée, donc je pourrais pas t'accompagner...

- Hein ? Une formation de quoi ? »

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il faisait.

« Infirmier. On a pas vraiment d' hôpital ici, c'est plutôt un dispensaire, et Dave est seul à s'en occuper, avec de temps en temps des bénévoles pour l'aider.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

- C'est vrai que tu risques de te perdre... » sourit-il. « Ça te dirais d'aider à l'école ? Tu aimes les enfants, je me trompe ? »

Et voilà comment je me retrouve cinq heures par jour entouré par les adorables bambins de la maternelle. Je suis sous le charme de deux petites, Ana et Ela. Elles sont sœurs et s'entendent à merveilles pour faire les quatre cent coups. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que les enfants m'aiment bien. Je pense que c'est en partie dû au fait que je suis étranger et que je ne les comprends pas: ils s'amusent à me faire des gestes plus ou moins compréhensibles. Au départ, ils me parlaient en même temps, mais ils ont trouvé plus intéressant d'utiliser uniquement le langage des signes. Et toujours souriants avec ça. Je fonds littéralement, même si ça énerve un peu Malui depuis qu'elle a failli se faire éborgner alors qu'un des garçons essayait de m'expliquer une chose que je n'ai toujours pas comprise.

D'ailleurs, si j'étais un peu nerveux de travailler avec elle, on s'entend assez bien maintenant. Elle a fini par m'affecter à la cantine en plus quand elle a découvert que je cuisinais pas trop mal. La première fois que j'ai préparé le repas ( tout seul, heureusement qu'il n'y a que quinze enfants ) j'étais très anxieux. Il y a eu un grand silence, puis des exclamations ont fusé dans la pièce. Malui a levé le pouce. J'ai poussé un looooooooong soupir.

En tout cas, être occupé comme ça me vide la tête. Durant la journée, je ne pense pas à Jin et il rentre trop tard pour que je le croise.

La formation de Jin a duré huit jours. Il est rentré hier soir et il avait l'air complètement à plat. Un peu comme une serpillière qu'on utilise trop et qui finit par tomber en loques. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de rentrer tous les jours: il y a quand même trois heures entre les deux îles. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il est parti se coucher. Il dormait debout.

Les enfants viennent de partir. Tout en balayant, je chantonne.

« Trois p'tits moutons, qui couraient dans la neige,

Tout blancs, tout blanc, le joli manège,

Trois p'tits moutons, qui couraient dans la neige,

Y'en a un qui fond, ça fait deux petits moutons.

Deux p'tits moutons, qui cou...

- Tu retombes en enfance ? » me demande une voix familière.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Pas besoin de soupirer aussi théâtralement.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

- Le carrelage de la cuisine était un peu froid, mais ça a été.

- Le carrelage ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, ça va. T'inquiètes pas. »

Il a l'air un peu gêné que je me sois inquiété et a baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, les joues légèrement rouges. Il est à croquer. Une mèche de cheveux qu'il a rabattue devant son visage le cache à moitié. Perdu dans ma contemplation – ça m'arrive assez souvent depuis que je suis ici – je ne remarque pas qu'un silence pesant s'est installé.

Il lève enfin la tête et rougit encore. Je détourne le regard en me traitant mentalement d'idiot. Qu'est-ce que je devais avoir l'air niais !

« Kazuya ? Tu veux bien me montrer les photos que tu as prises ? »

Oups. Je me vois mal refuser, mais je risque d'avoir du mal à lui cacher les photos que j'ai prises de lui. Tant pis...

Je l'emmène chez moi, allume mon ordinateur portable et ouvre le fameux dossier. La première image a été prise au bassin. Je fais défiler les photos, puis m'arrête juste à temps. Mais Jin proteste:

« Mais il en reste presque cinquante !

- Co...comment tu sais ?

- Quand tu as ouvert le dossier, c'était écrit soixante-seize éléments. J'ai dû en voir à peine vingt-cinq. »

Et merde!

« Ah... mais, elles sont ratées, je te jure. Je les ai prises en contre-jour...

- Ça donne un petit effet. En plus t'es doué, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient si moches que ça. Allez montre !

- Je t'assure qu'elles n'ont aucun intérêt ! »

Sauf pour moi...mais je ne lui dirais jamais ! Jin tend la main vers la souris. Je la lui arrache des mains et crie:

« J'ai dit NON ! »

OhmonDieuohmonDieuohmonDieu. Je lui ai crié dessus. Je suis un être horrible. Et en plus, je suis incapable de refouler le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Malgré tout, Jin n'a pas l'air choqué, il semble même amusé. Il me regarde, puis l'ordi, puis moi à nouveau, et sourit largement.

« Excuses-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver comme ça. A demain. »

Sa manière d'agir est suspecte. Pourquoi souriait-il, alors que je venais de l'engueuler ? J'ai l'air si stupide quand je m'énerve ? Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête.


End file.
